As You Were
by lilly willow
Summary: All ghosts were once human. They don't remember how they died, or how they became a ghost; but one thing is certain. They are all linked by The Keeper...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the original concept of this series. I am merely delving deeper into the story set by Sarapsys on Deviant Art.**

Samuel Radcliffe wasn't a very tall man. He only stood at 5'5 which meant he wasn't well respected by his colleagues. However, Samuel was very wealthy. This drew the attention of the young Sarah Middleford. Samuel fell for her instantly. She was beautiful. Their wedding was held within weeks of their first meeting. Samuel was excited to begin his life with his new bride. He had a gold pendent made for Sarah with the initials "S. R." engraved on it, representing their union. Sarah took it, uninterested. It was a pretty trinket, nothing more. He did everything he could to get her interest.

* * *

"Sarah, this is a good friend of mine, Lord Byron Dickens. He is a world renowned hunter and explorer," Samuel explained. _Friend_ isn't what Samuel would call Lord Dickens, but it was the one he chose. This man was disrespectful towards him and was practically a giant compared to himself. Dickens was handsome too. Sarah hung on every word he said. He couldn't believe it. She was behaving like a whore, trying to attract in a customer right _in front _of him. The only time Sarah ever lit up around him, was when Samuel gave her expensive gifts. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake in marrying this woman. How could he prove himself to her? Even to anybody? Samuel thought carefully. That's it! He would become the greatest hunter that ever lived.

* * *

Samuel sat his desk. His study was littered with sketches of modified weapons. At first he hunted small game. Rabbits, foxes, swans but they weren't challenging enough for him. Samuel then hunted bigger animals. No boar or stag were a match for the great and powerful hunter. Samuel still wasn't satisfied. He wanted a prize as great as himself. He wanted... a predator. There was only one place on earth to find the trophy he so desperately desired.

* * *

"You're going to Africa?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes dear."

"I think your obsession with dead animals is getting out of hand. I know you like sitting in your little study and brag about how many trophies you've shot but Africa? You could get killed!" Samuel knew that her _concern _for his safety was all false.

"On second thought..." Sarah murmured. "If it makes you happy darling, then you should go." Samuel saw through her act.

* * *

Just before Samuel set off for Africa, he took aside his good friend Jonathan. He was a young man but he knew what it was like to be unrespected.

"Jonathan, should I die on this expedition, I want to talk about my will."

"Do not say such things! You shall return home alive and well."

"Nonetheless..." Samuel put a hand on the young man's arm. "Should anything happen, I want you to know this. I don't want Sarah to receive any of my belongings. Not so much as a single pound."

"But she is your wife!" Jonathan said shocked.

"I know. But she never respected me. I thought if I became a great hunter she would grow to love me; however that was not the case. Sarah is a whore of Lucifer. I don't want her to get her greedy hands on my property and live her life with Lord Dickens. I want you to own everything I possess. Tomorrow I shall speak with a lawyer. Until then, farewell." Jonathan stood dumbfounded as he wanted his friend walk away.

* * *

It was had only been a few days on his expedition when Samuel had seen the prize on his dreams. A golden lion. Its mane shone like brilliant flames in the African sunlight. Samuel aimed his gun ready to shoot, but the lion's hellfire eyes had seen him first...

* * *

"Awaken Samuel Radcliffe." Samuel's eyes opened upon the voice's request. He found himself looking at a man wearing a fine tailored white suit, wondering if he was a nobleman. He had blazon green hair, cold black eyes and blue skin. The specter had a stern expression on his face. Before Samuel could ask any questions, he spoke.

"I am The Keeper of a realm called the Ghost Zone. You have shown some potential and I am offering you a chance to continue being a hunter."

"Ghost? But I'm not dead. Am I?" Samuel turned around and received a terrible shock. He was looking at his own mangled body. The lion had totally shredded his flesh and was continuing to tear chunks of his bones. Samuel was too astonished to even speak. The Keeper placed a hand on his back.

"It is too late for you to return to your body. I am giving you a second chance in the afterlife. You will have no memories of the man you used to be. Do you consent?" Samuel nodded vaguely. The last thing he remembered was green light.

* * *

Sarah let a quiet smile grace her lips when she had received the letter informing her of her husband's tragic death. She wailed in an exaggerated way to make to look like she was mourning Samuel's loss. However, Sarah was absolutely furious when she discovered she hadn't inherited any of her husband's belongings. She shot Jonathan one of the filthiest looks he'd ever seen a woman give. He flinched as Sarah stormed off.

* * *

Skulker was famous in the Ghost Zone. There wasn't a single spirit that didn't know his name. Nevertheless hunter's origins were lost to all but the Keeper himself. Skulker was proud to be the Zone's greatest predator. His lair was filled with trophies that he had bagged. Skulker set off to find the one prey that evaded his wall. The young halfa gave him purpose.

* * *

The Keeper smiled at the hunter. He had done well in choosing this man. Samuel's legacy would live on...

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate reviews and I'm open to constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's red-rimmed eyes scanned the computer screen. His calloused fingertips typed furiously at the keyboard.

"YOUNG!" his boss bellowed.

"Yes sir?" Jacob said sheepishly.

"My office, now!" Jacob rose from his chair following the purple faced man. Many of his co-workers peered over their cubicles. Some offered sympathetic glances, others smirked, happy that they weren't the one in trouble. Jacob sat in front of his boss's desk feeling remarkably small.

"Mr. Young," his would-be executioner began. "Your reports on the Abner file are overdue; your presentation this morning was sloppy and you've been late for work for the fourth time this week!" he roared. Jacob flinched at the volume of the man's voice.

"Sorry sir. I just need more time."

"No. I've already given you a second chance and you've blown it! YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

Jacob returned to his gloomy apartment.

"Come in," Buckbeak greeted him. Jacob smiled at the parrot. He had gotten him from a pet store when he first left home.

"Buckbeak hungry!" he squawked, clinging on to the front of her cage. He was well fed, but he just wanted attention. Jacob petted the bird's head through the bars, before sitting down at his desk. He looked at the piles of overdue bills and eviction notices. Jacob sighed. How did it come to this? He began thinking of a simpler time. Of lazy afternoons spent reading _Tom Sawyer, Kidnapped, the Biggles Adventure series_. Jacob put his head on his desk. What happened to that little boy that dreamed of being a pirate or a cowboy or a pilot? The middle-aged man fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Come on Jake!" Max called.

"Coming!" Jake ran after his friend. The two boys met up with a few of the other neighbourhood kids.

"Let's play Cowboys and Indians!" One of them said. After the teams were decided, the children ran around pretending to shoot each other. The happy sound of squealing and laughter filled the air.

"Bang! Killed you Jake!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" The playing instantly ceased.

"Bang, bang! Now you're dead!" the older boy that had claimed to shot Jake jabbed him in the chest.

"No I'm not!" Jake said pushing him. By now a crowd had surrounded the quarrelling boys. The bigger youngster pushed Jake back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the children egged on as the two boys began to scuffle. One of the parents rushed out and separated the pair before the brawl escalated further.

* * *

Jacob woke up and wiped his weary eyes. He looked at Buckbeak preening his feathers, wondering if he felt as trapped as Jacob did. '_To hell with it_' he thought.

* * *

Jacob trudged up to the roof. He looked over the edge at the bustling city below. No one would care if he was gone. He wasn't married; he didn't have children, or any close friends. Jacob's family were long gone by now. He had no job and soon he'd have no home. Jacob just hoped that Buckbeak would have a good home after he was gone. Jacob stepped over the edge. Just for a minute... Jacob felt totally free.

* * *

"Jacob Young." Jake woke to the sound of his name called. He saw a man floating above him. Jake stood up, finding he was much shorter that the blue skinned man.

"Who are you? Where up I?" he asked.  
"I am the Keeper of the Ghost Zone. You have successfully broken your bond with your human life. You wanted to be a child again? I have granted your wish." Jake looked at himself. He was a kid once more, all decked out in a pirate costume. "And so that you don't get lonely," the Keeper continued, "I am giving you your own companion." A skeletal parrot landed on Jake's shoulder. A flash of panic swept over him.

"Buckbeak-"

"Is safe. This is a shape shifter that already exists here in the Ghost Zone. He will become what you need, when you need. Now all you have to do is forget your old life." Jake grinned.

"Done!"

* * *

The police found no signs of foul play involved in the death of Jacob Young. All that was in the man's apartment was his parrot. There was a note pinned to the cage out of the bird's reach that read 'Please find a good home for Buckbeak'. The bird was in distress that his owner hadn't come home. A few of Jacob's former co-workers wept for him. He was a fairly quiet man and usually kept to himself but he was always polite. There was no real reason to hate him.

* * *

Youngblood swooped over Danny. He tried to blast the young ghost and his companion but he missed. This kid was driving him crazy! Youngblood was having too much fun to notice his assailant's displeasure. He was too busy enjoying his freedom. An eternal freedom that came with a high cost. A cost that was only known to the Keeper and Youngblood's skeletal companion.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny never had a _gambling_ problem. It was more like he had a _losing _problem. Bad luck followed him where-ever he went.

* * *

Johnny sat at the poker table he thought for sure this time he had a winning hand. The man sitting across from him had no tells so he was hard to read.

"Call and raise you fifty," he said throwing a few more chips on the table. '_Damn. This guy is too good.' _Johnny thought.

"I fold," he sighed. The man in the sunglasses grinned and collected his winnings. _'Bluffed out again'._

* * *

The following Tuesday Johnny made his way to a dingy little town just outside of Reno. He entered a diner and sat down. Johnny lit a cigarette and took the remaining twenty-one cents out of his pocket. That's when he saw _her._ The first good thing that had happened to him in years. She was slender, had long red hair and was absolutely gorgeous.

"What can I getcha?" She asked. Her voice was like honey in his ears. Johnny couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Johnny continued to see the waitress he had met at the diner, much to the displeasure of her father; Staff Sergeant Harrison Melnick.

"I don't want you to see that boy anymore! He's no good for you!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm eighteen now daddy, I can make my own choices!" she screeched.

"Where are you going? Catherine!" The young woman ignored her father as she stormed out the door. Johnny placed his arm around Kat and they walked out to his motorbike.

"Shouldn't we wear helmets?" she asked swinging behind him.

"Nah. Don't worry about it Kitten. I'm feeling lucky." They set off down on the open road, unaware of the danger up ahead.

* * *

Johnny sat up and groaned.

"My head... what...?"

"You hit a patch of black ice and slid into a tree." Johnny looked up and shakily got to his feet.

"I am the Keeper of the Ghost Zone. I have seen some potential in you. I am offering you a chance to be a ghost," the Keeper said.

"Ghost? Does that mean..." Johnny spun around to look at the crash. Johnny's body was slumped over and couldn't see his head but something else scared him more. Kat's body hung over the back of his bike, her neck was jagged at a terrible angle.

"On one condition. My girlfriend becomes a ghost too."

"Done." Kat's spirit floated out of her body. He grabbed her and pulled her away from it.

"Johnny? Johnny, what's going on? Why are we floating?"

"We're ghosts now Kitten."

"Wha- We didn't-?" Johnny placed his hands on her face to keep her from turning.

"Don't look baby. All that matters now is you and me. We don't have to follow rules now. We're free." Kat burst into tears and clutched his jacket. Johnny held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair. With a wave of his hand, the Keeper made a ghost-motorbike appear next to them.

"Something to help to adjust to your new afterlife," the Keeper explained. "And since bad luck seems to follow you around like a shadow..." a black shape rose from the patch ice. It was mostly shapeless at first but it had glowing green eyes.

"This is yours to control." Johnny nodded. "Now all you have to do is forget your old, human life." Johnny straddled the bike and Kat did the same.

"You ready Kitten?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Then let's go Just don't look back. Hold on tight babe." Kat's arms wrapped around his chest and buried her face in his back. He was her lifeline. Johnny sped away, the memories of the bodies instantly vanished. All he knew was his that he love his girlfriend, his bike and his shadow.

* * *

_We have people standing by on the scene now. _

_"Thank you. We are on the site of the crash that occurred at 12 am last night. It is unclear on the exact events that proceeded last night, but the police are sure that they both died on impact. The bodies have been identified as Catherine Melnick (18) and Jonathan Walker (21). It is a tragedy that such a thing could happen to people so young. We will have more details as this story unfolds. Back to you in the studio."_

* * *

The Keeper watched the young couple argue. Even in the Ghost Zone it seemed that life had some normality. Kitten stormed off in a huff and Johnny went to find a portal into the human world to blow off some steam. If only she knew of his sacrifice. He didn't have to choose her. Johnny could have just been a ghost himself with only his shadow for company. They would fight just as couples do but the Keeper knew that they loved each other. They were literally bounded to each other.

**Thanks for the reviews! Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Keeper had been around for many years. He had seen humans do awful things to ghosts. There was one family that seemed to show promise; the Showenhowers. He created a special staff for them to use. They didn't want to destroy ghosts, merely find a way for them to exist in harmony with them. He explained to them how the staff worked. Ever since that day, the staff had passed down the Showenhower family for generations.

* * *

When Lydia's family circus went bankrupt, she was pissed. It didn't help when they were bought out by a bigger company. However, her mood softened when she got to hang around the performers. Besides, their son Freddie was rather cute. Every day he brought her black roses, her favourite flowers. It was blissful, at least... for a little while.

* * *

Freddie was preparing dinner in the kitchen when he heard a noise from the next room.

"Lydia, are you alright?" he said walking in. Lydia was crouched over, clutching her head.

"I'm fine babe." She responded.

"Are you sure? You've had headaches and joint pains for the last few weeks, had night fevers and even though you've lost your appetite, your belly seems to keep growing."

"Are saying I'm fat?"

"No, no!" Freddie threw his hands up in defence, his voice got high and squeaky. Lydia sighed.

"There's something you should know." Freddie looked into her eyes studying her face.

"I'm pregnant, but you're not the father."

"What?! Really?!" His voice reached a higher octave.

"No you dork." Lydia pressed her lips on his. "I'm just teasing you. I'll make an appointment with the doctor first thing tomorrow." She placed a gentle hand on his face and offered him a weak smile. Lydia was deathly pale. She didn't want to admit it to Freddie, but she was worried. The smell of smoke suddenly filled their nostrils.

"Crap!" Freddie rushed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm afraid you have an aggressive form of leukaemia." Lydia felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Sadly we have caught it late so the best chemotherapy could do is give you another six to twelve months." She was absolutely torn. Now she had to go home and return to her family. Lydia dreaded seeing the look on her boyfriend's face when she told him the earth shattering news. Bankruptcy had seemed so easy compared to dealing with this.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lydia had started chemo. Freddie had always been so supportive. One day she came home from chemo to find Freddie had shaved his head.

"Now we match," he said proudly. Lydia laughed and placed her hand on his bald cranium.

"I was thinking of getting trans-dermal spikes but I think I rather like this look now." Freddie didn't admit it, but he was taking the news of her cancer hard.

* * *

"Now Frederik, one day I will retire and I want you to take over the business," his father explained. "I'll show you how to use the family heirloom. One of the most important things to remember when working with ghosts is that they were once human. Because of this, you shouldn't abuse the power of the staff..." Freddie had stopped listening. _'Ghosts were once human... Maybe there's a way to save Lydia!_ He thought hopefully. He ran off to find her.

"Frederik, wait! There's more to tell you!" His father called after him. Freddie ignored him and just kept running.

* * *

"Lydia!" Freddie panted bursting into the room.

"What?"

"I know of a way we can be together forever."

"If you jump off a bridge for me, I'll kill you in the afterlife," she scoffed.

"No, nothing like that." Freddie took a big breath before continuing. "There's something you should know about Circus Gothica. A sort of... family secret." Freddie told her everything. Lydia was sceptical, but then she thought of all the strange things she had seen while living with the Showenhowers and suddenly it all made sense.

* * *

Lydia was in so much pain. She could feel her organs shutting down as tears of agony streamed down her face.

"Freddie!" she screamed. Freddie held her hand as she died.

"I'm here." Finally, Lydia stopped moving. Freddie quickly used the staff and drew her soul out of her body but it wasn't the same. Her skin was green and her beautiful rose and butterfly tattoos that covered her body had changed into ghouls and bats. Lydia's eyes had turned red and trans-dermal spikes had grown out of her skull. The tattoos left her skin and started to swirl, coiling around Freddie's neck.

"Lydia what are you doing?! It's me Freddie!" he choked.

"Freddie? No, I don't know you," she said coolly.

"No! I didn't come this for just to lose you. We _will_ be together..." Freddie used to staff on her. Lydia went away and joined the other ghosts of Circus Gothica. Freddie found himself alone in the room with Lydia's corpse.

* * *

The funeral hit Freddie hard. Lydia's brother placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder but it didn't help. He didn't know what Freddie had done. Now he had to live with the guilt of his sin for the rest of his natural life.

* * *

Circus Gothica rolled back into Amity Park after a long painful year. Freakshow slipped away before the second performance. He looked down at the grave at his feet, placing a bouquet of black roses.

_Lydia Macintosh_

_September 19th 1990- February 14th 2012. _

_Loving daughter and sister. _

How could he have been so stupid?! Of course it wasn't going to work_. _Freakshow slammed his fists on the ground, tears of guilty pain cascaded down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Freakshow." The man stood up upon hearing her soft voice. "The show's about to start." Freakshow quickly wiped his eyes before turning.

"I'll be right there." Lydia couldn't explain it, but she felt connected to him. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but all Lydia knew was that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her afterlife.

**Thanks for reading. This one was my favourite so far. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
